A Tisket A Tasket
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: takes place during Lorelai and Luke's picnic in the town square Gazebo during A Tisket A Tasket bid on a basket festival
1. Chapter 1

A Tisket A Tasket

The day of the bid on a basket festival Lorelai and Luke are stting in the gazebo eating thier picnic lunch and talking

''So let me ask you something.'' Luke says

''shoot napkin please'' Lorelai tells him

''Who did you want to get your basket?'' Luke asks her

''What?'' Lorelai says

''I mean, before you knew Patty was going to put you on the Dating Game, you did pack this disgusting lunch and bring it out here, so who did you want to get it?'' Luke asks her

''Well, last year Roy Wilkins bought it and I got my sprinklers fixed for half price.'' Lorelai tells him

''Uh huh?'' Luke says and looks at her with a question mark on his face

''And this year my rain gutters are completely clogged, and I thought if I could get the Collins kid to bite, I'd get that taken care of and if he can't do it I was going to ask you.'' Lorelai tells him

''Very practical...but me why me?'' he asks her

''You're the first person who came to mind after all you are the handy man around town who likes doing things for others'' Lorelai tells him

''So the participation in this thing was purely for home improvement reasons?'' Luke asks her

''Yes. And I don't know it's a nice concept.'' She says

''What is?'' he asks her

''Just having someone who you love or have some kind of crazy crush on bid on your basket and then share a romantic lunch, it's a nice concept.'' She tells him

''Well, I'm sure someday you'll manage to find the right guy and drag him out to this thing and make him by your stupid basket and then you'll be sitting out here with him.'' He says to her

''Yeah, someday I'm thinking the day might be today.'' She says and smiles at him

''why am I the guy you have crazy kind of crush on or that your so in love with? He asks her

''What... oh I don't know you might be the one I'm talking about I really haven't given it any thought?'' she tells him

''oh... you know what?'' he asks her

''what?'' she answers

''This is nice.'' He says to her

''yea it is nice'' she blushes and smiles

''you know I think I like you to I have to admit I have had a crush on you since the first day you came into my diner I think I'm falling in love with you'' he tells her

Lorelai blushes and smiles and just looks at Luke

They continue eating and talking


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Tisket A Tasket

After Luke finishes eating with Lorelai he heads back to the diner and goes up to his apartment and turns the radio on and a song called In love with a girl by Gavin Degraw comes on so he sits at the table to listen closely to the song

So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the highwire

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)

Out the many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then it's gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understand me

After the song finishes

Luke- ''wow'' he says and all he can see is Lorelai's face so he smiles and goes back downstairs to work


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Tisket A Tasket

Chapter 3

Later that night at Lorelai's she walks past Rory's room when she's not home and see's a cd near her stereo so she grabs it and looks at it and reads We the Kings so she brings it out into the living room and sticks it in the cd player and a song called This is our Town comes on so she sits down and listens to it and smiles because it reminds her of Stars Hollow

Dear Bradenton  
You have been good to me  
You've kept your word  
And got me through these years

All I ask  
Is that you'll be there  
When I return  
From [?]  
To lake woods fields

This is our town  
This is you were meant to be  
This is our town  
Where our roots have grown so deep  
This is our town  
This is where we're meant to be  
This is our town  
We'll keep coming back because

Dear Bradenton  
As the city sleeps tonight  
You found us hiding out  
Under parking garage lights  
And you know  
You know you'll find us here  
When we return

This is our town  
This is our town  
This is our town  
(what are we running for?)  
This is our town  
(what are we running for?)  
This is our town  
(this is our town)

Dear Bradenton  
As I gently c lose my eyes  
I hear you whisper softly  
As we continue our goodbyes  
And all I ask  
Is that you'll be there  
When I return  
After the song is done she turns off the stero

[Lorelai is sitting on the couch as Rory walks in the front door]

''Mom... hey what are you doing?''

''in here Oh, hey. Where've you been? I thought Taylor auctioned you off to the highest bidder.

''No, I just went to get some pizza and wondered around the book store for a while

''you just went to get some pizza and went to the bookstore by your self and that's it? Lorelai asks her

''Oh, yeah.'' Rory says

''with Who?'' Lorelai asks her

''Um, Jess.'' Rory says

''Jess?'' Lorelai asks

''and nothing else happened you just went to get some pizza the picnic with the bad boy didn't satisfy your hunger?'' she asks Rory

''Yeah.'' Rory says

''ok...'' Lorelai says

''so what were you doing before I walked in?'' Rory asks her

''nothing just listening to a cd I found in your room''

''you found it in my room what were you doing in my room?'' Rory asks her

''nothing just wanted a cd to listen where'd you get it I wasn't snooping why are you hiding something from me?'' she asks her

''Jess and no I'm not I would never hide something from you'' Rory tells her

''ok good so?'' Lorelai asks her

''so how was your lunch who ended up buying your basket?'' Rory asks her

''Luke...'' Lorelai tells her

''what Luke bought your basket our Luke the town Luke diner man Luke? Rory asks

''yes there's only one Luke that lives here sweetie'' Lorelai says

''aww that's great so how was it? Rory asks her

''it was fun we might do it again I mean not the picnic thing but we might go out to dinner

''on a date?'' Rory asks her

''no absolutely not'' Lorelai tells her

''are you in love with him I mean you have your eyes on him constantly?'' Rory asks

''I don't know I might be and I do not constantly have my eyes on him he's not a bad guy once you get to know the soft side of him and I'm really gratefully that I got to see that side of him today he told me he has feelings for me and I told him he might be the guy for me'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's so great so where are you going on this so called date that's not a date? Rory asks her

''I don't know we haven't really talked about that yet'' Lorelai tells her

''wow mom I am so happy for you two you're finally getting together like everybody has wanted after all these years'' Rory says and smiles

''yea I know I'm excited my self '' Lorelai says and just smiles

''ok I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says and she smiles and gets comfortable on the couch and turns it onto a romantic movie and watches it for a while and thinks of Luke


End file.
